The Mad Yuya Shiina
by VampireYuya
Summary: Yuya finds a place to relax, until Kyo follows her and watches her. Kyo and Yuya get into a fight, Yuya's temper controls her and hurts Kyo bad at a place that makes him like Yuya even more. hope you like it :
1. The Nasty temper

The Sun was shinning out in a clear sky, a few clouds passed. Yuya was in a meadow, relaxing, watching some of the clouds running through. Her mind was clear, but sometimes a memory will pop in of her adventures with the guys and Kyo. But she will manage to make the memory go away in her mind. She felt the tall smooth grass hitting her legs. Kyo was in the woods, watching Yuya, he wondered why he was watching her if he doesn't care about her. But in his heart, he does.

Yuya sighed, "Now, I feel a whole lot better. Instead of being around that stupid Benitora that wont stop flirting at me. Heh! He is a loser…" She sighed, "...I bet Kyo might be wondering where I am."

She layed her hands under her head, "Why would he care? All he wants is to be the greatest demon in the world. Heh! Let him then…if he wants to be the greatest, let him be."

Kyo became impressed by Yuya's words.

"Yuya…." he said in a soft voice.

Yuya jerked, she felt her body become, like possessed by someone. Someone that was familiar to her. Kyo was confused. Yuya finally sense a presence, and she knew who it was…Kyo. She turned to his direction, Kyo didn't even looked away. Yuya got up to her legs and looked at him. Kyo came out to the meadow. His crimson eyes gazed into her green eyes.

"So, now, your watching me?" She asked with a little anger in her voice.

Kyo smirked and let out a little chuckle.

"You can't tell me what I can or cannot do, dogface."

All of a sudden, Yuya felt her temper rising inside of her, she managed to control it a bit.

"Oh, yeah? How about you take your sorry ass somewhere else." She turned and started to walk away.

Kyo felt his anger rinsing in him.

"Silly bitch. Your pathetic as the rest of the group."

Yuya stopped. Her temper was now sky high. She turned back at him, Kyo realized that her eyes were filled with anger, like demon eyes.

"You fucking ass demon!" She yelled.

She began to ran so fast to him, he noticed she knocked him down to the ground with her shoulder using all her strength. Yuya got on top of him, holding his arms down very hard, making sure he wont go anywhere. Kyo tries to get Yuya off of him, but her strength became stronger than his. His face became not only anger but more impressed how the first time he got knocked down by a girl…a bounty hunter girl.

"Get off of me, bitch!" He yelled.

She lowered her face down to him, realizing her strength hasn't failed.

"Listen to me, Kyo. Ever call me pathetic again. I will shoot your fucking head off, and don't even think I'm bluffing. I am seroius, I will blow that mother fucking head of yours," her eyes grew wider with more anger in them, "Got it?"

He began to breath softly. He got it.

"How do I know if you are not bluffing? Hmm?" he asked.

Yuya let go off Kyo hands, Yuya let a smirk cross her lips. Her hand became a fist, she launched and punched Kyo hard in a bad spot…his dick.

Yuya got off of him quickly, he groaned in agony.

"Fuck!…." he groaned.

She bended down beside him. And smirked again.

"Now you know, asshole." She said.

Three minutes have passed, Kyo got up, still feeling pain In his spot from Yuya's punch.

"Never see you hit like that, and….oh!" he bended down, "You-you can punch hard…"

She bended down in front of him and saw his crimson eyes staring at her.

"I know how to fight and I don't fight like an asshole like you." She said.

She lifted herself back up and walked away. Kyo got back up to his legs and walked into the woods and disappeared. Yuya stayed in some woods, somewhere different. That she hasn't been to for a long time.


	2. The Old Friend And The Worried Samurai

Yuya started to feel disappointed of herself for what she had done to Kyo. Why did she let her temper do something so bad to Kyo?

She let her back relax beside a big shady tree. Her eyes started to close, until she heard a noise, just right by the bushes. She got up her feet quickly and pulled out her gun and pointed at the bushes.

"Who's there?! Yuya yelled.

A young girl came out of the bushes, she was kinda Yuya's height and her hair was black as darkness.

"Hello, Yuya." The young girl said.

Yuya became confused, she doesn't know this girl.

"Who is she? Have I met her?" Yuya said in her mind.

The young girl chuckled a little and smiled, "Don't you remember me? It's me, Kana."

Yuya remembered now. Kana is an old friend to Yuya, they met when they were kids.

Yuya put her gun away and looked at Kana. Kana went over to Yuya and gave her a hug, a big hug.

Kana and Yuya stayed in the woods. They started to talk about their old memories. Yuya didn't tell Kana about that she has been having adventures with the Thousand Man Slayer. The day went fast, then suddenly Yuya started to notice that it was getting dark.

"uhh…Kana. I have to go. I have to go home now." Yuya said. She couldn't tell Kana anymore information why she really have to go.

Kana was unhappy for a second, " Okay. See you next time, she gave her a wave goodbye.

Yuya gave her a goodbye wave, then started to run to the hotel that the group were staying. When She got there, she had to see if Kyo was not outside. She went to his room door and opened it a little. The room was dark for her to see through the door. Kyo opened the door fast, grabbed Yuya by her arm, pulled her in to his room and slammed the door behind him. He let go off her arm and stayed by the door, to make sure that Yuya wont run off.

"You fucking asshole! That hurt!" Yuya yelled.

Yuya stared into Kyo's crimson eyes, she saw that Kyo was worried about her.

"Where were you?" Kyo asked softly.

Yuya let out a small sigh, " I was with an old friend of mine in the woods. I didn't mean to make you worry about me Kyo. I'm sorry"

Kyo blinked and sighed with relief.

"Next time don't be late, Yuya." Kyo said.

Kyo went to the wall and looked at the ceiling, he noticed that Yuya didn't leave.

"Well? Are you going to bed or do you want to stay?" Kyo asked.

Yuya blushed a little. What the hell did he say?! Did he just asked Yuya to stay in his room?!!!!!!!

Yuya looked at him, "No thank you. I'm going to bed."

Yuya left Kyo's room. Kyo felt his heart sank…..

"How in the world am I gonna confesses to Yuya…that I, Kyo, The Thousand Man Slayer….care for her?" he said in his head.

Yuya tooked a quick bath and went to bed. Yuya started to think about something…about Kyo.

*This is VampireYuya, I hope you like this chapter. I will be making Chapter three and will be published next week. Bye*


	3. The Dream And The Caring Kiss

Yuya was dreaming, she was dreaming of her brother. In her dream she began to wonder in the night. The moon was full and bright. Her brother was standing still over a hill. Yuya began to feel scared.

"Yuya…" Her brother said softly.

She gasped and looked at him, "Yes, brother?"

He turned around, "Why are you hurting, Kyo?"

She gasped again quietly under her breath.

"Yuya. In your heart, I know there are some things we cannot get in return." He said.

She was confused by her brother's words, "I don't understand, brother," Yuya said.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, you do, my little sister. Kyo cares about you."

A big flash of light hit Yuya's eyes. She began to notice her brother was disappearing by the light. Yuya began to run to him, but she was too late.

"Brother!!" Yuya yelled.

Yuya woken up with a blast of fear. She felt her heart pounding fast through her chest.

She sighed, "oh…it was a dream. But it was like real."

Yuya turned her head towards the door and gasped, noticing that Kyo was leaning against the wall.

"Uhhh…Kyo? Why are you in my room?" Yuya asked.

Kyo looked at her, "I heard you scream. You were dreaming of your brother."

Yuya nodded. She remembered that she yelled for her brother in her dream.

Kyo walked to her and sat down beside her bed. Yuya began to feel nervous. What is Kyo gonna do now?

"Yuya…I want to say I'm… I'm sorry for hurting you earlier today." Kyo said.

WHAT?!!!!!! DID HE JUST APOLOGIZE??????

"It's all right, Kyo." Yuya said.

He let out a chuckled, "I got to admit, you did one hell of a punch on me. I know I deserved that."

"No. I shouldn't have done that," Yuya said in a soft tone.

Kyo lifted up an eyebrow. He knows that he deserved the punch from her, because he has a tough time. Like, last time a Kenyo tried to stab Yuya in her stomach and Kyo thanked the gods he got to her in time. Kyo leaned in front of Yuya. Yuya began to feel scared alittle. Kyo kissed her forehead, Yuya began to blush. He backed away from her, he got up and headed to the door.

"goodnight…Yuya." Kyo said.

He opened the door and left. Yuya felt her heart sank.

"Brother…you were right." Yuya said in her head.

Yuya got out of her bed, walked out of her room and quietly headed to Kyo's room. She opened the door, and saw Kyo sitting down on the ledge outside of his room.

"Kyo." Yuya said.

Kyo turned around and saw Yuya . He got up and entered his room, he closed his window room. His crimson eyes gazed at her.

"What were you doing, Kyo?"

"Enjoying the night sky," he replied.

"Oh." Yuya said.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Kyo asked.

"Well…I..uhh…want to give you something. If that's okay with you?" Yuya asked.

Kyo nodded. Yuya went closer to Kyo and gave him a kiss on his lips, he closed his eyes. Yuya let go of his lips and looked up at Kyo. Kyo looked into her eyes and kissed Yuya in return.

*HEY EVERYBODY. HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I WILL BE PUBLISHING THE NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK.*


	4. The Weird Visit From The Old Friend

The night was going slow. Yuya was sleeping in Kyo's bed with Kyo. His arm wrapped around her waist. Yuya couldn't sleep, her dream about her brother was repeating in her mind keeping her from going to sleep. Yuya slowly got out of the bed without waking Kyo. She put her kimono back on her, got up to her feet and went outside and sat down on the ledge. She looked up at the sky and saw the stars sparkling.

A tear fell from her eye, "Brother….I wish you were here." Yuya said.

The trees started to move with the wind. Yuya felt the wind blowing at her face, then she started to hear something in the wind. She gasped. The wind started to blow again.

"Yuya. I wish I was with you too." Her brother's voice said in the wind.

Yuya heard her brother's message. More tears came out of her eyes. She heard a noise in the bushes. Uh-oh she forgot her gun in the room!!! A thud noise hit the ground, Yuya looked where noise came from. Its' Kana.

"Ow! That hurt. I hate those bushes." Kana muffled.

"Kana?" Yuya asked.

Kana looked up, she got up and brushed off the dirt from her kimono.

"Hey, Yuya." Kana said.

Yuya got off the ledge and walked to Kana.

"Why would Kana be walking outside in the night?" Yuya said in her head.

"Kana, why are you walking outside at night? It's dangerous to be out here at night." Yuya said.

"I don't know. I'm just taking a night stroll. And besides how dangerous can it be to take a night stroll?" Kana asked.

Yuya became annoyed, "you can get killed by a kenyo or a demon fast in a heartbeat." Yuya said.

"Heh! Yeah, right." Kana said.

Yuya remembered when she and Kana were kids. Kana never pay attention or listened to anything that was important. She always thinks that kenyos and demons are just stupid and she will never get hurt. Well…she is wrong.

"uhh..Kana? You really shouldn't be here. I think you should go home." Yuya said.

Kana became alittle mad and also was thinking something is suspicious.

"Why? You got something scary in your house? Oooh." Kana said.

UH-OH!!!!!!

Yuya heard the window door opened. She turned around and saw Kyo. Kyo was looking at Yuya and Kana. Kana was getting scared, she know the guy with those demon eyes.

"I-I-I-It's The Thousand Man Slayer." Kana said with her voice shaking.

"Yuya…" Kyo said.

Yuya looked at Kyo.

"Who is this girl? Is she bothering you?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, this is my old friend Kana. She just came here to see me." Yuya said.

"Uhhh..Yuya? I think I'm gonna go home or else my father would get mad at me." Kana said.

"Ok." Yuya said.

Kana walked into the woods and disappeared. Kyo sat down on the ledge. Yuya went to sat down by Kyo. Her face became sad. Kyo wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Yuya leaned her head down on Kyo's shoulder.

"You all right?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Yuya replied.

Kyo and Yuya stayed on the ledge. Yuya felled asleep, Kyo carried Yuya back into his room and placed her back into the bed. Kyo went back to bed as well and fall asleep.

*HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS CHAPTER. THE STORY STILL CONTINUES, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED NEXT WEEK. BYE*


	5. The Unbelieveable Truth

The next morning Yuya kept thinking about Kana's strange visit last night. But that doesn't matter to her now. Yuya went to the village to get some food, also had to get some sake for Kyo. Good thing he gave her some money to get it. Once Yuya got the sake from a nice old man. The old man stopped her for a moment,

"Ma'am, is your name Yuya Shiina?" The old man asked in a gently tone.

Yuya looked at him for a second, "Yes, I am, sir." Yuya replied.

The old man smiled. He got up slowly, walked to Yuya to give her a hug. Yuya felt nervous alittle bit. The old man let go of Yuya and looked at her.

"Don't you remember me? I used to baby-sit you when your child." The old man said.

Yuya was happy to see her old babysitter. Yuya and the old man sat down.

"So how have you been doing? It's been years since the last I saw you." Yuya said.

"I have been doing fine. And my, my, my, your just like your mother. God rest there souls." The old man said.

Yuya smiled, "Well, thank you for the nicest comment. Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything you want." The old man said.

"Do you remember Kana? My old friend?" Yuya asked.

"Kana? The little girl that use to get into a lot of trouble for not taking things seriously?" The old man asked.

Yuya nodded.

"Yes, I remember that girl. I have been seeing her around the village lately." The old man said.

"Well, last night she came by at my house. Then she went home because she didn't want her father to get mad at her for sneaking out in the middle of the night." Yuya said.

The old man's eyes grew wide, "Her father?"

Yuya nodded.

"Yuya. Kana's parents died five years ago." The old man said.

Yuya felt her heart beating with fear. She told the old man that she had to go home. Yuya ran back to the house as fast as she can. She went into Kyo's room, seeing Kyo sitting down on the floor. Kyo became worried by Yuya's scared look on her face.

"Yuya, what's wrong?" Kyo asked.

Yuya took a moment to catch her breath.

"Kyo, you remember why Kana had to leave last night?" Yuya asked.

Kyo took a moment to remember, "Hmm. Because of her father. Why?" He asked.

"Kana lied. Her parents died five years ago." Yuya said.

Kyo had the feeling there is something wrong.

"Yuya. I think you should not see your friend until what's going on. Okay?" Kyo asked.

"Okay." Yuya replied.

**AT KANA'S HOUSE**

**Kana kneel down in front of a tall male demon. His long black hair stayed steady, he was facing the wall.**

"**Kana. I know you sneaked out of the house last night. Why did you?" The tall demon asked.**

"**Because…father, I went to see my old friend. Yuya Shiina." Kana replied.**

**He growled softly. "I don't want you out at night again. Got it?!"**

"**Yes, father." Kana replied.**

***HOPE U GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED NEXT WEEK. BYE***


	6. The Change Of Heart

AT KANA'S HOUSE

Kana was sent to her room, she was also upset. She heard her father talking to one of his servants through her bedroom wall. She walked to the wall and put her ear on it and listened.

"Niko, I want you to do me a favor." Kana's father said.

Niko kneeled down, "what is your wish, my lord?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on my daughter. And find who is this Yuya Shiina." Kana's father said.

Niko bowed his head, "yes, my lord."

"Leave me, Niko." Kana's father said.

Niko obeyed and left. Kana felt her heart sank. She left her room and went to her father's room. She knocked on the door.

"Leave me!" Her father yelled.

"Dad. Its me, Kana. Can I come in?" Kana asked.

"Yes." Her father replied in a calm voice.

Kana entered and closed the door behind her. She saw her father sitting down on his bed. Kana felt nervous to say anything.

"Sit down with me, my daughter." Her father said.

Kana went to him and sat down beside him. She sighed and her father looked at her.

"What is wrong, Kana?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just alittle upset." Kana replied.

Kana couldn't believe she lied. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Kana, don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." He asked.

Kana was now scared. She forgot her father has the ability to know if people are telling the truth and telling lies.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know why your letting Niko to watch over me and find out about my friend Yuya." Kana said.

He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"I just don't want anybody to hurt you." He replied.

"But Yuya is my best friend. I known her since I was little." Kana said.

He sighed, "Okay. I'll tell Niko not to do the those favors for me."

Kana smiled, "Thanks, daddy."

"Now, how about you go to bed?" He asked.

Kana yawned, "Can I sleep here?"

He smiled and nodded. Kana got into the bed. Her father walked to the side and covered her up. He lay down beside her and brushed her hair with his claws. Kana looked at her father and smiled.

"You smile just like your mother." He said.

"Dad? Will we ever see mom again?" Kana asked.

A moment of silence. "We will, Kana. We Will. Now get some sleep." He asked.

Kana closed her eyes then later she was asleep. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He quietly left his room and went to find Niko. Niko was sleeping on the floor in the living room.

"Niko, wake up!" Kana's father yelled.

Niko woke up fast, "Yes, my lord?"

Kana's father looked down at Niko, "I changed my mind. Don't do any of those favors I gave you earlier."

Niko understood, "Yes, my lord."

Kana's father went back to his room, seeing Kana still sleeping. We walked to his bed and layed back down beside her and fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING: AT YUYA'S HOUSE

Yuya wasn't feeling so good. She has been throwing up and been having cravings. Yuya went outside to the meadow. Benitora was walking to the meadow until he saw Yuya sitting down.

"Hey, Yuya!" Benitora yelled.

Benitora ran to her and sat down with her.

"Hey, Benitora." Yuya said.

"So, Yuya, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just relaxing and thinking." Yuya replied.

Benitora was confused. "Thinking about what?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Yuya replied.

"Ok. I came here, because Kyo's looking for you. He might be still at your house. Oh and I am going back home to Edo." Benitora said.

"Oh. I hope I get to see you again real soon." Yuya said.

Benitora got up to his feet. "And Yuya, I think you should tell Kyo that your pregnant."

Yuya got up fast.

"What?! How did you know that I'm pregnant?" Yuya asked.

"Hahaha! Yuya. When I got Mahiro pregnant she had the same things as you are having, throwing up and cravings. When I saw that I knew she was pregnant. Well goodbye Yuya and congratulations." Benitora said.

Benitora started walking and headed home.

"Bye, Benitora. And thanks." Yuya said.

Yuya went back to her house. When she came in she felt nervous. Kyo came into the living room and saw Yuya scared.

"Yuya, what's wrong?" Kyo asked.

He walked to her and looked at her.

Yuya sighed, "Kyo. I have to tell you something. I'm…. pregnant."

Kyo said nothing, but then he hugged her.

"Kyo…" Yuya said.

Kyo let go of her and smiled.

Kyo bent down and whispered in her ear, "Marry me Yuya."

Yuya felt her heart grew, "Yes, Kyo."

*GREAT CHARACTER…..AWWWW. HOPE U GUYS LOVE THIS ONE. THE STORY STILL CONTINUES SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEW CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. BYE.*


	7. The Truth Of Kana's Parents

Three weeks have passed. Kyo and Yuya are now married. Yuya has been getting more problems of the pregnancy. Last week, she had a hard time with mood swings. Like, when Benitora was talking to much to the others, Yuya was trying to control her moods until Benitora came in the kitchen and tripped over a bucket, the bucket flew up in the air and Benitora landed with a big thud to the floor. That scared Yuya so bad, then the bucket came down, once Benitora lifted up his head the bucket landed on Benitora's head. Yuya began to chuckle. Benitora got up.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?!" Benitora walked around, "I can't see a thing. What's going on?!" Benitora yelled through the bucket.

Yuya started to laugh so hard. Then Benitora bumped into a wall and fall down to the ground backwards. Yuya stopped laughing, and walked to Benitora to help him to get back up.

"Benitora.." Yuya chuckled, "you got a bucket on your head. Here let me help you get it off."

"Oh, thanks Yuya. I really appreciate it." Benitora said.

Benitora bended down his head for Yuya to reach. Yuya grabbed the bucket and pulled hard as she can. But nothing. The bucket wouldn't budge.

"I can't get it off, Benitora. Its stuck!" Yuya said while pulling still.

"Please! Yuya, please get it off." Benitora said.

"I'm trying!…." Yuya said.

Yuya took a deep breath and pulled and pulled, the bucket flew off of Benitora's head and hit the wall.

NIGHT TIME, YUYA'S HOUSE

Yuya was in her room. She kept thinking about Kana, she hasn't seen her for three weeks. She keeps wondering why Kana lied about her parents.

KANA'S HOUSE

Kana was also missing Yuya. Kana hasn't been out of her house for awhile. Kana went to her window and opened it. She snuck out and started to walk to Yuya's house.

BACK AT YUYA'S HOUSE

Kana came out of the bushes. She walked up to Yuya's window and knocked on it. No answer. Kana opened the window and entered the room. She looked around, the room was empty and quiet. She walked top the door until Benitora came up behind her and knocked out Kana. Kana fell to the ground. Benitora opened the door and dragged her into the living room. Yuya, Kyo, Yukimura, Saskue, and Mahiro came into the living room. They knew Kana was coming. Benitora tied up Kana's hands behind her back.

Ten minutes later, Kana woke up and saw them in front of her.

"oooh…my head hurts. Hey! Untie me now!" Kana yelled.

"So," Yukimura walked to Kana, "Your Kana?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah." Kana replied.

Kana grunted, trying to break her hands free.

"Yuya! Tell them to untie me… right now!" Kana yelled.

Yuya went straight to Kana and untied her. Kana got up to her feet.

"Thanks." Kana said.

"But…. Yuya why did you let your friend tied me up? What did I do?" Kana asked.

"Save it, Kana. We know about your parents. I want you to tell us, why you lied about your parents." Yuya said.

Kana sighed, "Well I didn't lie about my father." Kana said.

"Kana, your mother and father have been dead for five years." Yuya said.

"No!" Kana yelled.

The others were surprised. Kyo had the feeling something was gonna happen.

"Your wrong, Yuya. But you are right about my parents being dead for five years. But there are some things that I should tell you." Kana said.

Kana took a deep breath and let it out, "When we were little. You met my parents before and also your mother and father and your brother. But I think you don't remember, my parents were demons. My mother was a half demon. My father, he is a full fledge demon. When my parents died, I found a way to bring back my mother and father. But I only brought back my father. I didn't have the strength to bring back my mother. So, me and my father we stayed living here, but my father he doesn't come out. And now…. I have the strength to bring back my mother. Once I do, I can live happily with my family again."

Yuya was surprised.

"So, you're a half demon?" Saskue asked.

"No. I am a full fledge demon, just like my father." Kana replied.

"What were your parents names?" Yukimura asked.

"My mother's name is Lady Seki. And my father's Lord Kiro." Kana said.

Kyo sensed something outside. A demon presence.

Kana gasped, "my father is here."

Kana, Yuya, Kyo, Mahiro, Yukimura, Saskue, and Benitora ran outside. Kiro and Niko walked to the opening. Kiro looked alittle mad.

"Kana, I told you not to leave the house. What are you doing here with these people?" Lord Kiro asked.

Kana kneeled down, "Father, forgive me. I only came here to see my friend Yuya."

Kiro sighed, "Arise my daughter. I forgive you."

Kana got back up.

"Niko, stay here." Kiro said.

"Yes, my lord." Niko said.

Kiro walked to Kana and looked at Yuya.

"Yuya Shiina. Its been a long time. My, my, how you have grown." Kiro said.

"Nice to see you again, Kiro." Yuya said.

Yuya felt her body became scared.

"Lord Kiro. Lady Kana. We must get back to the house." Niko said.

"Let's go, Kana." Kiro said.

"Yes, father." Kana said.

Kana turned to Yuya, "Bye Yuya. I'll see you again soon." Kana said.

"Bye Kana." Yuya said.

Kana, Kiro, and Niko left. But Yuya felt sad, she didn't know why.

*HEY EVERYONE. HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER, MY STORY STILL CONTINUES, SEE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT IN THE NEW CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. BYE*


	8. The Unforgivable Memory

Kana was home, laying down on her bed. Tears were falling down from her eyes. She kept thinking of a terrible memory she will never forget.

5 YEARS AGO

Kana was playing in the meadow. Her father and mother were watching her play. Her mother smiled.

"Kiro, she is so beautiful. I hope nothing will ever happen to her." Lady Seki said.

Lord Kiro put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "She is our daughter. We will protect her. Nothing want harm her. We will be with her forever." Lord Kiro said.

Kana giggled and looked at her mother and father.

"Mama! Come play with me!" Kana yelled.

Lady Seki walked into the meadow. Then she stopped. Lady Seki felt a presence, but couldn't see where it was coming from. Lord Kiro felt the presence too. it's a demon presence. Lord Kiro ran in the meadow. Lady Seki grabbed Kana and ran to Kiro. Lord Kiro took out his sword and searched around. The demon came out of the woods and stepped on to the meadow. Kana was frightened, she hid behind her mother. The demon was the same height as Kiro and had long blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Lord Kiro asked.

"Nobunaga Oda." The demon replied.

"Well, in case you need to know, your on private property. And I suggest you should leave." Lord Kiro said.

Kana felt anger in her father's voice.

"You don't tell me what to do. I am the Demon King." Nobunaga said.

"I will say this once again. Leave now." Lord Kiro said.

Nobunaga took out his sword and ran to Kiro. Kiro quickly blocked Nobunaga's attack with his sword.

"Seki take Kana and run!" Lord Kiro said.

"No!" Lady Seki yelled.

"Go! Now!" Lord Kiro yelled.

Seki took Kana and began to run fast. Lord Kiro pushed Nobunaga out of his way. And a aura surrounded him. He made swiped down his sword and released an attack. Nobunaga dodged it quickly and released a strange attack from his sword. The attack was released so fast, Kiro dodge it but the attack hit his left shoulder. Lots of blood started flowing down his left arm. Kiro tried to move his arm but he felt so much pain, Nobunaga's attack broke his arm and also he has no use of using his sword with an broken arm. Nobunaga smirked at him.

"Your losing a lot of blood, Kiro. Your are weak and you call yourself a demon." Nobunaga said.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know what kind of demon I am. But I'll show you that… I AM NOT WEAK! I'm going to kill you." Kiro said.

"Your pathetic. You cant even use your arm." Nobunaga said.

"Oh, yeah? Lets see about that." Kiro said.

Kiro's demon aura surrounded his whole body. He was changing into his true demon form. His claws grew long and red. His blue eyes turn to crimson red. And also his teeth turn into fangs, his aura disappeared. Nobunaga was surprised. He has never seen a demon like this one in his entire live. Kiro look at him and smiled.

"What's the matter, Nobunaga? You scared of my form?" Kiro said.

Nobunaga said nothing. He ran to Kiro and the battle began. Kiro swiped with his left arm and clawed at Nobunaga's chest. Nobunaga left a grunt and backed up. Nobunaga looked at his chest and saw five claw marks on his chest, the marks were cut deep into his skin and blood started to fall to his stomach.

"Had enough, Nobunaga?" Kiro said.

Kiro ran to Nobunaga. Nobunaga blocked Kiro with his sword. Swords crashing together again and again. Nobunaga would not win this battle, Kiro's strength is to powerful. But Nobunaga knows his strength is much more powerful than his. Then Nobunaga hold up his sword in front of him. He started to chant an attack. Kiro couldn't understand what he was saying, but he had a bad feeling. Nobunaga's sword started to glow so bright, then all of a sudden , Nobunaga's attack was released so fast the attack scattered in front of Kiro. Kiro tried dodging all of the scattered attack but his speed was failing him because he was loosing some more blood in his left arm. Kiro tried to move fast but kept getting hit. Once Nobunaga's attack stopped, Kiro kneeled down. Blood was dropping on the ground from Kiro's cuts.

"Damn it!" Kiro said while grinding his teeth.

"I have won. Now I am gonna finish you off." Nobunaga said.

Nobunaga ran to Kiro and stabbed him in his chest. Kiro gasped.

"You are not a demon anymore. Go to Hell. And too bad I'm gonna kill your wife and daughter." Nobunaga said with a smirk.

Nobunaga pulled his sword out of Kiro's chest. Kiro fell down to the ground. Nobunaga looked down at him.

"I…. will… kill….you if you hurt… them…" Kiro said and died.

"heh! I will have a hell of a time with your wife and daughter." Nobunaga said.

Kana and her mother were in the woods hiding in the bushes. Kana was so scared even her mother.

"Kana. I want you to listen to me. I'm going to look for your father and I want you to stay here until I get back. Okay?" Lady Seki asked.

Kana had a bad feeling, "No, mama. Please don't leave me." Kana begged with sadness in her voice.

Seki kissed her forehead, "Don't worry. I will come back. I promise. Just stay here and don't make a sound."

Seki ran back to the meadow as fast as she can. When she got there, she smelled blood. Then out in the distance she saw her husband, Kiro, laying on the ground covered in blood.

She ran to him, "No! Kiro! No!" She yelled.

She bended down and hold him. She started crying.

"Kiro……" She said softly while her tears fall

Nobunaga came out and looked at the heartbroken half demon mother crying at her dead demon husband.

"He fought weak." Nobunaga said.

Seki looked at Nobunaga with anger, "You will pay for this, you son of a bitch!"

Seki does not fight with a sword. She is a ninja. And she can kick ass. Seki lowered down her husband and whispered in his ear.

"My love, you tried your best. You never fought weak. I will try to kill him for you. But if I fail…. I'll go to hell."

Seki got up and walked away from her husband's body. She lifted her arms in front of her and turned her hands into fists.

"You are going to die. AND I AM GONNA KICK YOU ASS!!!" Seki yelled.

Nobunaga ran to her, Seki blocked his move and kicked him fast in his stomach. She kicked and punched around him. Nobunaga grunted feeling Seki's punches and kicks all over him. Seki was winning but not for long. Seki took a deep breath and kicked Nobunaga very hard in his stomach and sent him flying. Nobunaga landed on the ground with a big thud. Nobunaga got back up slowly. Once he got up to his feet, he looked over at the distance. Seki turned around and saw Kana.

"Kana! Run! Hide! Now!" Seki yelled.

Kana looked and saw her father on the ground dead. She felt anger grew into her. But she did not move. Nobunaga ran to Kana, but Seki was faster. She kicked him away from Kana.

"You will not touch my daughter, you bastard." Seki said with anger in her voice.

Kana gasped. She saw blood falling from her mother's back, "Mommy, your bleeding!"

Seki was surprised. She didn't know she was bleeding. Seki looked at Nobunaga's sword and saw blood and It and it was fresh. Seki felt pain in her back, Nobunaga must've stabbed really deep in her back and her strength was weakening, she doesn't know how long she can keep this up. Seki ran to Nobunaga to finish this. She let out a fire attack and aimed it at Nobunaga. The attack aimed perfectly to him. Nobunaga let out a yell and disappeared. Seki went to Kana and hugged her. Kana was happy that her mother won. But all of a sudden a sword flew straight to Seki and stabbed her in the back and through her heart.

"Ugh!" Seki yelled.

Kana looked at her mother and became scared. Seki started to fall to the ground on her side.

"Mommy, no!" Kana screamed.

Seki looked at her daughter. Her vision became blurry.

"K-K-K-Kana….ahhhh….don't be….scared….I will be….with you." Seki said softly and her eyes closed and died.

Kana started to cry, "Mommy…."

Kana felt her anger grew more, she looked at Nobunaga.

"DIE!!!!!!!!" Kana yelled.

Kana's demon powers glow around her. She grunted and let all it out of her. Her powers became so bright, Nobunaga closed his eyes, then he felt Kana's power run straight through him and he vanished for good. Kana looked at her mother and her father, she cried and cried. Then she lifted up her head and screamed for her mother and her father.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kana took her mother and father into a sacred cave and buried them to honor there battle. On that day her heart became cold and she was lonely.

When her memory ended, Kana put her face in her pillow and started to cry. Lord Kiro heard Kana's soft sobbing through her door and notice that she was thinking of the day of him and his wife's death.

*HEY EVERYBODY. SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. I HOPE U ENJOY IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED NEXT WEEK. BYE.*


	9. The Runaway Demon

The night was going by slowly. To Kana it felt like a century. Kana couldn't take this no more, she wants her mother right now. Kana softly climbed out of her window and started to run to the mountains. Niko went into Kana's room, once he entered, he didn't see her nowhere. He ran to Lord Kiro and told him his daughter is gone.

AT YUYA HOUSE

Lord Kiro ordered Niko to get Yuya so that he can talk to her. Lord Niko bowed and went to the front door. Yuya answered the door.

"Yuya Shiina?" Niko asked.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you sir?" Yuya asked.

The rest of group came up behind of Yuya.

"My name is Niko. Yuya, we might need your help. But first my lord, Kiro, wants to talk to you. Its about Kana." Niko said.

Yuya became scared?

"What happened to Kana?" Yuya asked in her mind.

"Okay." Yuya said.

Niko, Yuya, went to Lord Kiro. Kyo and the others went outside.

Yuya was nervous to be alittle close to Lord Kiro.

"Evening, Yuya." Lord Kiro said. His voice sounded alittle deep. He was trying to say it in a calming way, but he kept thinking about Kana.

"Evening, Kiro." Yuya said.

"Yuya, we need to know. Did Kana come back over here?" Lord Kiro asked.

Now Yuya became scared. "No, she didn't. Wasn't she with you?" Yuya replied.

"No. We don't know where she is at. She's gone again." Niko said.

IN THE WOODS ABOUT 25 MILES AWAY FROM KANA'S HOUSE

Kana was climbing at steep hill. The ground was slippery. Kana digged her claws down into the ground to keep herself climbing to the top. Kana kept thinking about her mother, her smiles, her laughter.

"Mother. I am coming for you. Your not gonna be dead anymore. You'll be alive like father is now. Ugh! Once I bring you back, I will kill that bastard that killed you and father five years ago! I swear I will kill him. Ugh! Damn, does this hill have to be so slippery?" Kana said in her mind.

Once Kana got to the top. Her back felt a jolt. It was one of her senses. She was sensing a demon presence. She looked at her right, and saw the demon. But its not Nobunaga Oda. Its another demon. The demon was looking right at Kana with his red eyes.

"Who are you?" Kana asked while her eyes turn red.

The demon was in trouble. Once he saw this young girl climbing a steep hill, he thought she was just a human. He was wrong. The demon turned around and started to walk away, but Kana was not letting this demon slip out of her claws. She catch up to the demon and jumped. The demon turned to her direction, Kana landed on him and the demon landed on his back. Kana put her claws at his neck,

"Are you Nobunaga Oda?"

The demon replied, "No", in a calmed way. Like he was not mad.

The moon's light lid the trees and showed the demons face. And he is cute!!!!!

His long black layed still on the ground. His blue eyes shinned nice with the moon's light and his face was calm. He is not mad or frightened. The demon was getting a good look at Kana as well. Observing her skinny body.

"Damn. She's a fighter. And she just landed on me…. Damn she's hot!" he said in his mind.

"What is your name than?" Kana asked.

" It's Damien. Whats is your name?" Damien asked.

"Kana." Kana replied.

"well, Kana do you mind getting off of me, please?" Damien asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kana said.

Kana got off of Damien and help him up.

"I'm really sorry, Damien. I thought your were someone else." Kana said.

"Like who?" Damien said.

Kana sighed, "An enemy of mine."

"Oh. Will I think your enemy would not like to uhhh be jumped by you, if you know what I mean." Damien said.

"Yeah." Kana nodded.

"So…. Why are you walking around all by yourself? It's dangerous to be alone in these woods." Damien said.

"I'm walking to the mountains. To a sacred cave." Kana replied.

"Uhhh okay. Why for?" Damien asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Kana said.

Kana and Damien sat down on a rock. And Kana told Damien about everything. 30 minutes passed, Damien understood everything what Kana told him. He felt upset for Kana.

"Damn. I cant believe you suffered from all those years of pain of your parents. I know how that feels. My mother and father died in a fire when I was 10 years old. Well I am a full fledge demon, years passed and I still miss my parents. How did you bring back your father?" Damien asked.

"Well," Kana sighed, "I have this power that I can bring back demons from the dead. When I brought back my father, I didn't have enough strength to bring back my mother. Its like when I brought back my father, it was like he never died. But know my strength got stronger, I can bring back my mother."

"How old were you when Nobunaga killed your parents?" Damien asked.

"I was 9 years old." Kana said.

"Oh. Tough age." Damien said.

"But I don't remember how to get to the sacred cave at the mountains." Kana said.

"Well, I can take you there. I live at the mountains. I just come down here to practice my fighting skills." Damien said.

"You would?" Kana asked with surprise.

"Sure." Damien said.

"Thank you so much." Kana said.

"Your very welcome. But first we might wanna get some sleep." Damien said.

"Ok." Kana said.

Kana and Damien went to deeper into the woods, then stopped. Damien felled asleep, except Kana. She couldn't sleep. Kana was wondering if her father would come looking for her at the mountains. Kana closed her eyes and felled asleep.

*HI EVERYONE. IM SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG ON THIS CHAPTER. I BEEN VERY BUSY. I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED NEXT WEEK. BYE*


	10. The Worried Father

BACK AT YUYA'S HOUSE

Yuya and the others were trying to figure out where can Kana be. Then Yuya remembered something.

"Lord Kiro, I think I might know where Kana is. I think she might be going to the mountains Earlier, she said something about you and her mother." Yuya said.

"Yeah. I think you might be right." Lord Kiro said.

"But why would she go there?" Yukimura asked.

Kiro sighed, "Because I was buried there with my wife Seki. Me and Seki, we were both killed by a demon named Nobunaga Oda. And my wife is still buried there."

The other's were surprised.

"Nobunaga Oda killed you and Seki?" Yuya asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Kiro asked.

"Know him? He is our enemy." Benitora said.

"My lord, if Kana is going to the mountains, do you think she might try to bring back Seki?" Niko asked.

"I bet. I'm going after her. Niko, stay here until I get back." Kiro said.

"Yes, my lord." Niko said.

Kiro ran in the woods. He smelled Kana's scent and followed it. Kana woke up and felt her senses triggering. Kana got up and woke up Damien.

"Come on!" Kana yelled.

Kana and Damien ran further into the woods. Kiro caught up to them. Kana and Damien stopped. Kiro looked at his daughter and saw Damien beside her.

"Kana, are you going to bring back your mother? You can tell me." Kiro said.

"Yes, father." Kana said.

"And who is this demon?" Kiro asked.

"This is Damien. He is taking me to the mountains. It's okay, father." Kana said.

Kiro opened his arms, "Come here, Kana."

Kana went to him, once she did, Kiro closed his arms around Kana and hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, daddy. I just need to bring mom back that's all." Kana said.

"It's okay, Kana. But I'm coming with you." Kiro said.

"Okay." Kana said.

*HEY EVERYONE. I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THE LAST CHAPTER IS GONNA BE PUBLISHED NEXT WEEK MAYBE. BYE*


	11. The Brave And Kind Best Friends

**Its been 5 hours now that Damien, Kana, and Lord Kiro have been walking. They were at the mountains. A fog was lifting. Kiro and Damien sensed something approaching them from behind. Kiro grabbed his sword. Once Kana looked closely at the distance, she saw Yuya, Kyo, Mahiro, Yukimura, Saskue, Benitora and Niko.**

"**Yuya? What are you doing here?" Kana asked.**

"**We thought you guys might need some help." Yuya replied.**

"**Niko." Kiro said.**

**Niko went to Kiro, "Yes, my lord?" Niko asked.**

"**Did you ask them to come here?" Kiro asked.**

"**Well no. Yuya did." Niko said.**

"**Dad. We should be getting to the sacred cave now." Kana said.**

"**Yes." Kiro said.**

**Damien lead the way. 20 minutes later, they made it. Kana saw her mother's grave stone and went closer to it. She kneeled in front of her grave stone and touch it.**

"**Mother… it's time for me to bring you back." Kana said softly.**

**Kana got back up and stepped back 5 steps away from her mother's grave stone. Kana's aura surrounded her. She put out her arms, her aura started to spark, Kana let out her aura and aimed at her mother's stone. Kana felt her strength weakened. Kana fell to the ground, Kiro ran fast to her and catch her, Kana was knocked out.**

"**Kana?" Kiro asked.**

**The cave started to shake. Seki's body came out of the ground in a barrier. Kana's aura began healing her mother's body in the barrier. The barrier was so bright. The barrier disappeared, then Kiro looked and saw Seki standing in front of him and Kana.**

**Kyo look at the entrance of the cave and sensed a demon presence.**

"**Nobunaga." Kyo said.**

"**What? What would he be doing here?" Benitora asked. **

**Kiro lifted Kana up in his arms. **

"**Seki, we have to take Kana somewhere safe."**

"**Ok." Seki said.**

"**And we will handle Nobunaga. But Yuya, I want to you to go with them." Kyo said.**

**Yuya nodded.**

**Kyo and the others ran off to find Nobunaga. Yuya went with Seki and Kiro. Kiro hold gave Kana to Seki. They hide behind a boulder.**

**Seki put down Kana.**

"**Kana. Sweetie wake up." Seki said.**

**Nothing.**

**Kyo and the others found Nobunaga. Nobunaga was surprised to see his enemies again. **

"**Well, well, well, nice to see you again." Nobunaga said.**

**The fight began. Yuya can see the battle, she became worried about Kyo. Kana started to wake up.**

"**Mommy?…" Kana said.**

**Seki looked at her and hugged her, "Kana." **

**Kyo and the others were getting hurt, now Yuya was getting mad. Her temper was about to go sky high. UH-OH!!!!!**

"**You have to help them!" Yuya yelled.**

**Seki and Kiro looked at each other and both nodded. **

"**Yuya. Stay here and protect Kana." Seki said.**

"**Ok" Yuya said.**

**Seki and Kiro ran to the Kyo and the others. Kiro grabbed his sword and let out a fire attack, the fire did a direct hit on Nobunaga, his face became badly burned on his right side.**

"**Hey, Nobunaga! Remember us?" Kiro asked.**

**Nobunaga looked at Seki and Kiro. He couldn't believe what he is seeing.**

"**What?! Your were dead! I both killed you years ago!" Nobunaga yelled.**

"**Well, this time, your gonna be dead." Seki said.**

**Kiro let out another fire attack and aimed it. Nobunaga dodged and jumped high in the sky. Seki ran and jumped to Nobunaga so fast. She punched him very hard in the face. Nobunaga flew down to the ground with a big thud, Seki landed softly. **

"**That's what you get asshole." Seki said.**

**Nobunaga got up slowly. **

"**Really? Is that all you got?" Suddenly Nobunaga teleported to Yuya and Kana. Yuya gasped. Nobunaga grabbed both of Yuya and Kana by there necks. **

"**Maybe I should kill them!" Nobunaga yelled.**

"**Get your dirty hands off our daughter, Nobunaga!" Kiro yelled.**

"**Heh!" Nobunaga chuckled.**

**Kyo let out Breath Of The Phoenix but missed. Kyo is worried if he attacked Nobunaga again, Nobunaga might use Yuya to defend himself. Kana was getting tired of this.**

"**Let me go," Kana's aura turned into a lightning attack and burned Nobunaga's hands. Nobunaga yelled and let go of Yuya and Kana. **

"**Yuya, get back!" Kana yelled with anger.**

**Nobunaga looked at Kana.**

"**You little bitch." Nobunaga said.**

**Kana's aura surrounded her again, "You killed my parents. I suffered for the longest time. And now your hurt my friend. DIE NOBUNAGA!!!!!"**

**Kana let out an lightning attack with all her power and aimed it at Nobunaga. Nobunaga felt his body tear and let out a yell. Nobunaga's body was dismembered and blood shoot everywhere. Nobunaga's body fell to the ground. Kana went to Yuya.**

"**Yuya, are you all right?" Kana asked.**

**Yuya nodded, "Yeah. Good job, Kana."**

**Seki, Kiro and the others ran to them. Seki and Kiro hugged Kana. Kana's long suffering has ended.**

**9 months later, Yuya went into labor and gave birth to a healthy baby demon girl. **

"**Good job, Yuya." Kana said.**

**Yuya smiled. Kana and Damien gotten married 2 weeks ago and also expecting a baby. **

**Seki came back to Yuya with her baby in her arms all cleaned up in a white blanket. Seki kneeled down beside Yuya.**

"**Someone wants to see her mother and father." Seki said and smiled. **

**She handed the baby carefully to Yuya. Yuya put her in her arms.**

"**So, what are you gonna name her, Yuya?" Kana asked.**

"**Me and Kyo decided what to name her. Were gonna name her Kana." Yuya smiled.**

**Kana was surprised then smiled. She reach out and hugged Yuya.**

"**Thanks, Yuya." Kana said.**

"**Your welcome, Kana."**

***HEY EVERYONE. WELL, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I AM GOING TO MAKE A NEW STORY SOON. AND ALSO I WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LOVED AND COMMENTED ON THIS STORY. ****J***


End file.
